


Young in Body, Old in Heart

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo, But only if you squint, Cute, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, also, but only in heart, not really - Freeform, steve and bucky are old, steve teases tony, tony teases steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky try to navigate the modern world, to mixed results. Based off a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young in Body, Old in Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comment at your leisure.

“Where are you and Buck going again?” Tony asked Steve as he watched Steve tighten his tie in the hallway mirror.  
“Out,” Steve said, meeting Tony’s eyes in the mirror and smiling secretively.  
“Yeah, but where?”  
“None of your business.” Finished straightening his tie, Steve turned around to face Tony. He put a hand on Tony’s arm. “We’ll be back before curfew, I promise,” he teased.  
“Well, I should hope so,” Tony huffed. The elevator on the other side of the room dinged, and the doors slid open to reveal Bucky. He quickly got out of the elevator and crossed to Steve and Tony, smirking as he reached them.  
“Ready to go, Steve?”  
“Yup, you betcha.”  
“Where you going?” Tony asked quickly.  
“Bingo!” Bucky exclaimed, an enthusiastic grin lighting his face.  
Tony blinked for a moment, glancing between Bucky and Steve. “Bingo? Like real live bingo?”  
“As opposed to dead bingo?” Bucky shot back.  
“No, no, just- Who goes to bingo? Besides old people, I mean.”  
“Well technically we are old people so…” Bucky trailed off, shrugging.  
“But bingo? I’ve got so much more interesting stuff from this century for you guys to do.” He glanced at Steve, who was turning a particular shade of red. “Wait, are you embarrassed?” Steve shrugged helplessly.  
“We figured we would embrace our age and attend a night of bingo, is that really so hard to believe?” Bucky asked defensively.  
“Of course not, of course not,” Tony hastened to get out, holding back a small chuckle. “That’s great, really. Get in touch with your true age.”  
“Exactly,” Bucky agreed. He looked at Steve, clapping his hands together. “Well, we should be off. Don’t want to be late or Muriel will get angry again.”  
“Again?” Tony choked out.  
“Yeah, we’ve been a few times,” Steve admitted sheepishly, shrugging.  
“Awesome.” Tony chuckled quietly under his breath.  
“Anyway, we really should go. We’ll see you later.” With that, both men headed for the elevator and to a car in the garage.  
Bucky let Steve drive, sitting comfortably in the passenger seat. They drove in companionable silence, the soft music from the retro station the only sound in the car. When they pulled up to the hall hosting the bingo, Steve quickly found parking. They hurried into the building, knowing they were cutting it close on time.  
Steve went first, waving at Muriel who was sitting at a table positioned at the entrance to the hall. “Hello, Muriel,” he greeted, smiling warmly at her.  
“Boys, how is it going?”  
“Good, Muriel, how are you?” Bucky responded.  
“Well, my hip’s been acting up lately but what else is new?” she asked, taking the money Steve automatically held out and exchanging it for two bingo cards and two daubers.  
“Well, as long as you treat it right it shouldn’t be too much of a worry,” Steve said, handing one card to Bucky and making his way into the hall. “We’ll see you later.”  
“Have a fun time, boys,” she said, waving them in.  
Making their way inside the hall, Steve and Bucky quickly found their usual seats among the rows of foldout tables and chairs and sat down, placing their bingo cards and daubers in front of them. They always sat in the middle of the second to last row, figuring they had better eyesight and hearing than most and would therefore leave the front seats for those who needed it.  
“Gents,” came a voice from beside them. They looked over to see Gerard sitting in the chair beside them, grinning.  
“Hey Gerard,” Steve greeted warmly. “How’s it going?”  
“Oh good, good. Saw the grandkids today, all seven at once. What a bunch,” he chuckled, shaking his head.  
“And they’re all well? Suzie got over her cold?”  
“All fit as fiddles and running faster than I ever did,” he agreed.  
A woman then interrupted him by tapping a microphone onstage. She was knee high to a grasshopper and bent over a walker that was parked in front of her.  
“Hello everyone and welcome to bingo night. My name is Bernadette and I will be your host for tonight. Now everyone get your cards out a let’s get started,” she cried into the microphone, beaming at her less-than-captive audience. There was a smattering of applause as a middle-aged man spun the bingo basket. “Alright ladies and gentlemen the first draw is B 14. That’s B 14.” There was a mixture of cheers and groans as people equally opened up their daubers and shook their heads in disappointment. Steve triumphantly marked his paper with a daub while Bucky sulked in his chair.  
“Next up,” Bernadette said, reaching into the basket once more and drawing out another ball, “is G 50. That’s G 50, folks.”  
And so the night went, Steve and Bucky alternately marking their papers and chatting with the rest of the bingo-goers, and not winning one single game. They rarely ever did and they were fine with that, content with the money that they already had and in no rush to earn any more when there were plenty of others who needed it. They were always a hit at bingo nights, holding court at their table in between games and after the night was over. When they finally were sent home, it was with many well wishes and hopes of return. And they would always come back, because although they endured endless teasing, they genuinely loved bingo night.


End file.
